It is known that compounds useful as a perfume are present among esters. For example, Non-patent Literature 1 discloses that geranyl acetate having a rose-like odor, methyl jasmonate having a jasmine-like sweet odor, FRUITATE having a fruity odor, methyl benzoate having a strong, dry fruity odor and so on are useful as a blending perfume material.